Joyas en el cielo
by Rarie-Roo
Summary: ¿Rainbow a caído ante los encantos de Rarity? ¿Que pasara cuando tenga que enfrentase a ella en un oscuro cuarto donde ambas estén solas?... Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos soy Rari-roo, con mi segunda historia. Un yuri entre RD Y Rarity deb decir que amo esta pareja como loca! Espero les agrade.**

**Joyas en el cielo.**

La mañana era clara como el agua. Nubes esponjosas y blancas como algodón adornaban el cielo de Ponyville y sus alrededores. La brisa mañanera extendía su dominio sobre las hojas de los árboles, causando una deliciosa sensación de tranquilidad y paz.

Los ponis pegasos, aprovecharon el magnífico día para alzar vuelo sobre el cielo. Deleitando sus rostros con la brisa y la calidez del sol en las plumas de sus alas. El día era más que perfecto para volar y todos los pegasos lo gozaban…

A excepción de una, una yegua de melena arcoíris y pelaje cian y de ojos magentas que normalmente reflejaban orgullo y seguridad, ahora mostraban una clara preocupación y no solo sus ojos la delataban, también su andar entre el cielo mostraba una enorme angustia.

Rainbow Dash era conocida por muchos por ser una voladora esplendida, que siempre se movía con mucha agilidad y gracia en el cielo, sin embargo este día no parecía ser la misma, pues se le notaba desconcentrada y torpe al grado de incluso chocar con otros pegasos.

Uno se preguntaba ¿Que rayos pasaba por la mente de Dash? podrían ser tantas cosas, pero las mas acertada era que las pruebas para el equipo de reservas de los Wonderbolts estaba muy cerca en el calendario y quizá eso mantenía a Rainbow en un estado de preocupación.

Eso era lo mas creíble. Ella misma deseaba creerlo pero muy en su interior sabía que la razón de su angustia era otra, completamente diferente y eso realmente la asustaba.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" preguntó al cielo con cara de fastidio. Sus ojos iban clavados en la tierra esperando para llegar a su objetivo. Llevaba en sus cascos su uniforme de Wonderbolt, el cual tenía un enorme oyó en la parte del pecho. Su frustración parecía casi palpable, pues su vuelo era brusco y forzado.

"No debería estar volado hacía allá" Volvió a susurrar para sí misma y es que, se estaba dirigiendo precisamente a la razón de su estado; la Boutique Carrusel, más específicamente a su amiga, Rarity.

Trago saliva mientras continuaba perdida en su mente. ¿Qué había de malo en visitar a una de sus mejores amigas? Nada, de hecho el tomar té y charlar un rato con la unicornio podía llegar a ser un momento muy agradable para Dash… pero precisamente era eso lo que temía.

Últimamente había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Rarity, ambas salían a pasear por el bosque o descansaban en las praderas colindantes, solo compartiendo una amena platica, unos cuantos bocadillo y una exhibición de acrobacias que la pegaso daba a su amiga. Solo pasaban tiempo juntas, como lo harían cualquier par de amigas normales no debería preocuparle, pero por mas que trataba de convencerse de eso, no lograba creerlo.

Muy muy en el fondo, Rainbow Dash temía estar sintiendo algo mas grande que solo amistad por Rarity, algo mucho, mucho mas grande y apasionado…

"Por las nubes, que estoy pensando" se regañó "Debo dejar de beber tanta sidra por las mañanas, ¡entre Rarity y yo, solo hay una buena relación amistosa! A pesar de lo diferente que somos"

Otra cosa que no lograba entender. De todos los ponis en el mundo tenía que ser la yegua con gustos mas opuestos a ella. Rarity era elegante, refinada y vanidosa, en cambio ella se jactaba de ser ruda, atlética y competitiva, ¡eran como agua y aceite!

"No hay ninguna razón por la que debería sentirme atraída hacía ella" No, ninguna. Aparte, claro, de que la unicornio era sumamente hermosa, tenía que admitirlo. Además tenían unas mínimas similitudes, ambas eran orgullosas, tercas y apasionadas con aquello que amaban hacer. Tal vez por eso hacían tan buena conexión…

Continuo volando pensando en una y mil cosas al respecto, hasta que alcanzo a divisar la tienda de ropa bajo de ella, dio un fuerte suspiro y aterrizo frente a la construcción. A pesar de haberse tratado de convencer de irse, ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta. Tomo en su boca la excusa que tenía para estar parada en ese sitio y alzo su casco para tocar el timbre.

La típica melodía sonó dentro de la construcción, la unicornio de pelaje blanco como mármol y melena índigo, se levantó de su máquina de coser y camino hasta la puerta, en cuanto la abrió sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su amiga pegaso parada frente a ella.

"Rainbow querida, que gusto me da verte" dijo con su acento elegante, sus palabras causaron un remolino en el interior de Dash que solo sonrió como tonta.

"Si… yo… eh"

"¿Qué te trae por aquí linda?" le pregunto Rarity haciéndose a un lado para darle paso al interior de la Boutique.

"B-bueno yo…" Dash hablaba con mucha dificultada a causa del escandaloso palpitar que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, coloco su uniforme frente a su amiga y lo señalo con su casco tembloroso "Necesito tu ayuda, mi uniforme se rompió"

"¿Otra vez?" cuestiono incrédula la modista "Rainbow, es la tercera vez en la semana que pasa esto ¿están teniendo entrenamiento muy duro?"

La pegaso bajo la mirada muy avergonzada, ni siquiera había tenido practica con los Wonderbolts en un mes "Un poco"

"Bueno querida deja que yo me encargue" comento Rarity haciendo levitar la ropa y dedicándole a Dash una sonrisa tan hermosa, que casi sintió que se desmayaría. La unicornio se alejó hasta otra habitación, donde tenía sus máquinas y comenzó a reparar el uniforme.

"Emhh… ¿Rarity?" dijo Rainbow tímidamente, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que mantuviera la boca cerrada o empeoraría las cosas, opto por no escucharla "Estaba pensando… en que, si no tienes nada que hacer… podemos dar una vuelta por Sugarcube Corner"

"Lo siento querida tengo muchos encargos que debo terminar, tendrá que ser otro día"

"Oh… Genial" contesto un poco decepcionada "Supongo que otro día ¿mañana?"

Rarity paro de coser para mirar a su amiga, soltó una sutil risa y asintió "Claro, mañana creo que estoy libre"

"Genial" dijo Dash tratando de reprimir su entusiasmo.

La poni de pelaje blanco continúo con su labor sin ser consciente de la guerra mental que se estaba desatando en la cabeza de su amiga y es que, Rainbow se estaba debatiendo entre seguir admirando el perfecto perfil de su amiga o babear ante las expresiones de placer que hacia mientras cosía.

"Rayos, me siento una pervertida" pensó pasando su vista hacia la espalda de Rarity y bajando sus ojos por ella.

La cola índigo de la unicornio, se mantenía en el suelo, de vez en cuando se meneaba hacia los lados, llamando la atención de Dash, haciéndole imposible no fijarse en la atrayente curvatura de su espalda hacia sus flancos y lo brillantes que se veían sus marcas de diamante sobre su pelaje.

La atención de la pegaso pasó después a su rostro, notando lo seductores que resultaban sus ojos azules tras los lentes que solía usar para coser. Su mirada subió hasta su cuerno largo y volvió a bajar hasta sus labios… RD adquirió un tono rojo como manzana al imaginarse tocando esos hermosos labios con los suyos.

"Esta listo"

La voz de Rarity la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe, obligándola a bajar la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.

"Gra- Gracias" respondió tomando la tela entre sus cascos y soltando una leve exhalación.

"Lo que desees querida, estoy a tus órdenes" Las palabras de cortesía que Rarity solía decirle a todos sus clientes sonaron tan excitantes en la mente de Dash, que no pudo evitar imaginarse sentada sobre su amiga haciéndola repetir su nombre entre gritos y quejidos.

"Ahh" dijo inconsciente. Al percatarse de su gemido, su vista se clavó en Rarity quien la miraba extrañada pero a la vez parecía nerviosa. "Te pagare" continuo hablando mientras sacaba un par de Bitz de su uniforme.

Rarity negó con la cabeza "No Rainbow, no necesitas hacerlo, lo hago con mucho gusto" Finalizo volviendo a sonreír para ella.

"Pero yo quiero pagarte, si no es con dinero, con otra cosa" Pidió la pegaso de pelaje cian con un poco de esmero.

Rarity permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, manteniendo sus ojos en el piso. Su boca parecía temblar y mordió su labio con suavidad entes de hablar "Bueno, puedes hacer algo por mí"

"Lo que sea"

La unicornio volvió a sonreír de forma un tanto extraña para Dash. Lentamente se acercó hasta ella a la par que Rainbow retrocedía. Rarity termino por acorralar a su amiga contra la pared sin decirle una sola palabra ni apartar su mirada de la de ella. RD balbuceaba un sinfín de palabras volviendo a experimentar la sensación de querer saltar sobre la modista y someterla ante ella, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la boca de Rarity rozo su orejita, el aliento caliente le saco un gemido, que no se comparaba en nada a lo que sintió cuando la unicornio le susurro en la oreja:

"Besame"

**Bueno, termino el capitulo. Espero les haya gustado. Para aquellos amantes del Clop esperan el proximo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos! Bienvenidos de vuelta… hoy les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic espero les guste. Agradezco mucho todo su apoyo c:**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene material de carácter Yuri.**

**Joyas en el cielo II**

"Bésame"

Las palabras de Rarity resonaron en la mente de Dash como eco en las montañas. Sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos hasta el tope y su corazón comenzó a latir sin control contra su pecho. El sonrojo en su rostro aumento invadiendo de calor cada parte de su cuerpo.

Rarity la miraba intensamente directo a los ojos, esperando por una reacción de parte de la pegaso. Los minutos trascurrieron y no había respuesta de Dash, la unicornio comenzó a desesperarse y finalmente dio un suspiro antes de unir su boca con la de Rainbow.

El contacto fue lento, como una suave caricia que le cosquilleaba en su pecho. Rainbow fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente disfrutando de la calidez que sentía.

El gran anhelo que había estado deseando experimentar desde hace tanto por fin se cumplió y ahí estaba ella, besando a la que seguramente era la yegua mas bella de Equestria. El contacto entre ambas amigas pasó a ser mas profundo y apasionado en cuanto Rarity decidió tocar sus labios con su lengua. RD abrió su boca para dejarle la entrada libre, la unicornio lo aprovecho de inmediato metiendo su lengua para acariciar sus mejillas y comenzar una lucha con la de Rainbow.

La batalla se prolongó, pues ninguna se dejaba dominar por la otra, sin embargo el aire comenzó a escasear obligándolas a separarse. Se miraron atentamente a los ojos aun compartiendo un delgado hilo de saliva entre sus bocas. Rarity le sonrió de su magnífica forma coqueta y seductora que hizo a Dash sonrojarse mucho mas, sus mejillas ardían en un tono rojo encendido, su amiga noto esto, hallándolo realmente adorable. Deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla rosada y después dio una leve lamida en sus labios.

"Gracias Rainbow" murmuro contra sus labios para justo después volver a besarla, esta vez introdujo su lengua rápidamente para saborear cada parte de su boca. Rainbow correspondió sin dudar un solo segundo, recostándose sobre el piso de la habitación y luchando contra la lengua de la unicornio.

El beso era feroz y hambriento, tanto que el aire duro menos esta vez, se separaron para recuperar el aliento pero inmediatamente después volvían a unirse pues les encantaba el sabor de los labios de la otra y el rose entre sus cuerpos cada vez que se besaban.

"Ahh" un leve gemido salió de la boca de Dash cuando sintió que la diseñadora había rozado su intimidad con su casco. Su rostro se frunció con vergüenza y soltó un segundo gemido mas largo cuando su lengua paso a su cuello "Rarity… no"

"¿No que Dash?" Respondió en un susurro mientras lamia la longitud de su cuello y dejaba un poco húmedo su pelaje "¿No es esto lo que has estado esperando?" dijo mordiendo su cuello y después lamiéndolo "¿No es esa la razón por la cual me miras de esa forma?"

Rainbow jadeo con fuerza apretando sus ojos por las lamidas que descendían por su cuerpo, los cascos de su amiga no se quedaron quietos y apretaron sus abultados flacos con fuerza "Yo… no pensaba en algo así"

"A ¿no? ¿qué pensabas entonces?... ¿Algo como esto?" dijo llevando su casco a la intimidad de Dash para acariciar su húmeda e hinchada entrada con suavidad. Es respuesta Rainbow se arqueo mientras gemía "Dímelo Dash…" pidió sin retirar su mirada del rostro de la pegaso pues le excitaba enormemente ver las emociones que lograba producir en ella.

"Yo… quiero tocarte" Confeso.

Rarity sonrió triunfante acercándose a su orejita "Hazlo entonces"

La pony de melena arcoíris sintió una corriente caer por todo su cuerpo antes de lanzarse sobre la unicornio para plantarle un húmedo beso y después subir hasta su frente haciendo lo mismo con su cuerno. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, revelando una lujuria desmedida en los vidriosos ojos de Rarity e igualmente en los de Rainbow, sin embargo el color rojizo también ocultaba un brillo que iba mas halla de la pasión, era un sentimiento mas fuerte que simple lujuria.

"Uhm…"suspiro Rarity complacida por las caricias que su amiga repartía por espalda. Sus cascos bajaban hasta sus flancos jugando con su hermosa cola índigo y apretándolos con deseo mientras su boca se hundía en la curva de su cuello mordiéndolo y causando pequeñas marcas rojas que contrastaban con su pelaje blanco.

Un nuevo beso dio lugar a gemidos ahogados en sus bocas, la humedad compartida y los inquietos cascos de Dash, recorriendo el pecho de Rarity. Lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta su vientre dándole pequeñas lamidas al borde de su intimidad y bajando hasta que su lengua se topó con su entrada.

Con una mirada nublada por el deseo, RD contemplo su flor intima. La vista que tenía le fascino, sus labios hinchados y la piel que sobresalía totalmente sonrosada la llamaban a tocarla. Acerco su casco para dar una leve caricia en el centro recibiendo un profundo gemido de placer de parte de la unicornio.

Continuo acariciando la totalidad de su clítoris causando que Rarity gimiera cada vez mas fuerte y se moviera como si estuviese tratando de escapar, lo contrario no podía ser mas cierto. RD admiraba encanta todas sus expresiones, haciendo que la humedad bajara por sus piernas, la lujuria la consumió en un frenesí de placer obligándola a aumentar sus caricias para complacer su deseo de tener a Rarity gritando por ella.

Decidió dar un paso mas allá, colocando su boca en su entrada y dando un largo lametón y deteniéndose justo sobre su sonrosado botón.

"¡Kyaaa!" grito la diseñadora derramando un par de lágrimas por el increíble calor que devoraba su cuerpo. Mantuvo sus ojos apretado por un segundo, deleitándose con las constantes lamidas que Dash le daba a su clítoris, su mirada se concentró después en la intensa vista de Rainbow lamiéndola como perro desesperado por agua. La pegaso extendía su lengua todo lo que podía dentro de los labios hinchados y la saca con rapidez, saboreaba el delicioso sabor dulce de su intimidad entre cada lamida que daba.

Rainbow sintió su lengua ser apretada por sus paredes vaginales, señal de que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, aumento mas el ritmo de las folladas que le daba con su boca ansiando el momento en que gimiera su nombre " ¡Oh! Estoy cerca" Anuncio mordiendo con fuerza su labio antes de sentir como tocaba el cielo con sus cascos. Soltó sus fluidos sobre el rostro de Dash liberando su primer orgasmo con un fuerte grito "¡Rainbow!"

El sonido de su nombre siendo exclamado con esa voz ronca, hizo a Dash sonreír con orgullo mientras lamia los jugos derramados sobre la vagina de Rarity. Se aseguró de dejarla limpia antes de subir hasta su rostro para encontrarse con una expresión de éxtasis y una respiración agitada junto con el rostro rojo de la diseñadora.

"¿Te gusto?"

"Oh… querida Dashie… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha fascinado" atrajo la cabeza de Rainbow besándola con desespero, probando su propio sabor "Gracias" Sonrió de esa forma que amaba… "Pero… creo que es mi turno" susurro usando su cuerno para colocar a Dash en cuatro contra la pared. "Prepárate para saber que es placer"

Rainbow grito al sentir su cuerno frotándose contra su húmeda entrada y aun mas fuerte cuando una húmeda lengua acaricio la su ano…


End file.
